On Bended Knee
by Puckleberryfan82
Summary: this is a 2 shot about EJ and Abby based around the song On Bended Knee by boys to men. I was listening to the song and thought it sounded like them lol so please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is supper short first part but I will do my best to make the last part long. I hope to have the next up as soon as I can. As always please read and review. Brandy**

Gonna swallow my pride

Say I'm sorry

Stop pointing fingers the blame is on me

I want a new life

And I want it with you

If you feel the same

Don't ever let it go

You gotta believe in the spirit of love

It can heal all things

We won't hurt any more

No I don't believe our love's terminal

I'm down on my knees begging you please

Come home

EJ couldn't believe he had just blown it with Abby. She had wanted him to admit to her that what she was feeling wasn't just one sided and he couldn't but not only that but he told her how he was just using her to shut her up about what she was thinking about Nick Fallon. Yep he pretty much screwed up what he had going on with Abby and now he would be lucky if she ever look at him much less ever talk to him or ever want anything to do with him. What was he going to do? He is in love with her and he hurt her much worse then Chad ever did and for what Sami. Sami hasn't let him touch her in months much less treat him like he was her everything.

EJ was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the door open or that someone was standing in front of him. "What did you do to my daughter DiMera? She was fine and now she won't stop crying so you had better starting talk and talk fast." EJ looked up and found Jennifer Horton standing in front of him with an angry look on her face that made him back up from her.

"I don't know what you are talking about Jennifer. I haven't done anything to Abigail." EJ said walking around her and over to the bar to get a drink. What was he going to tell her that he slept with her daughter to keep her mouth shut about Nick. Yea that would come out really good.

"The hell you didn't! Look I know you have been having an affair with her and no I am not happy about that but she was started to be happy again after what your brother did to her and now she is so upset she wants to move back to England and get as far away from Salem. That is all thinks to you so before you go and try and act like you had nothing to do with that deciding you had better think long and hard before you lose her and lose her for good." And with that Jennifer left EJ to stand there in shock at what he had just been told.

After EJ heard the door close he took the glass in his hand and throw it across the room hitting the wall and falling to the floor in tears as his heart brook at the mear thought of losing Abby for good.


	2. Chapter 2

**K I left this at a place where I can make a squeal to this if you guys would like one. I will also be doing more fics on Ejabby. They are my all time new fave Days pairing even if I don't watch the show anymore. That is what youtube is for right? lol Anyway look out for a new series I want to do to make Days to how I would have liked them with Ejabby being one of the main pairings. As always R&R! Thanks Brandy**

Can we go back to the days our love was strong

Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong

Can somebody tell me how to get things back

The way they used to be

Oh God give me a reason

I'm down on bended knee

I'll never walk again until you come back to me

I'm down on bended knee

EJ knew what he had did to Abby was wrong. He thought he loved Sami he really did and when she finally let him touch her again he was happy but he still felt like something was missing in his life and now he knows it is Abby. He is sitting in the livingroom trying to figure out how he can fix the mess he made out of his life when he heard his father's voice.

"You have fallen for her haven't you?" Stefano asked him with a smile on his face.

"What do you want father?" EJ asked staring out the door with a lost look on his face.

"I knew you were playing with fire doing as Samatha tells you to do but no you said you could handle it and it would mean nothing to you." Stefano told him with a look on his face.

"Yes father you told me and yes father I did as Samatha told me to do and now I am hoplessly in love with Abby and it don't matter cause she is leaving Salem. I guess for good and I can't really say I blame her after all Chad and I did to her." EJ tells him as he turns around and heads to the bar and gets a drink.

Stefano could see the tears in his son's eyes and feels the angry drain out of him. After all who was he to tell EJ who he could or couldn't love. He did it to all his kids and really who gets to choose who they fall in love with.

"You need to fight for her Elvis." Stefano tells EJ.

When EJ heards this he whips his head around fast. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

Stefano shakes his head. "You heard me Elvis. If you love her as much as I can see in your eyes you need to fight for her."

EJ just stares at his father in shock. Stefano knew he needed to leave Elvis to think so he left him on that thought and left the room hoping that he would make the right choice for himself and if he didn't he made the choice he could live with for the rest of his life.


End file.
